2014–15 Sunderland A.F.C. season
(until 16 March 2015) (from 17 March 2015) | final_position = 16th | highest_position = 6th | lowest_position = 18th | points = 38 | goals_for = 31 | goals_against = 53 | goals_difference = -22 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Fifth round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' | cup3 = | cup_placement3 = | cup4 = | cup_placement4 = | cup5 = | cup_placement5 = | cup6 = | cup_placement6 = | matches_played = 38 | league_topscorer = Connor Wickham (5) Steven Fletcher (5) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2013–14 | next_season = 2015–16 }} The 2014–15 season is Sunderland's 136th season in existence, and their eighth consecutive season in the Premier League. Along with competing in the Premier League, the club will also participate in the FA Cup and League Cup. Players Out on loan Transfers In Loan in Out Loans Out Match details Pre-season and friendlies |goals2 = Fletcher Giaccherini Wickham Gómez |location = Bishop Auckland, England |stadium = Heritage Park |attendance = 2,000 (1,000 Sunderland Fans) |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |location = Carlisle, England |stadium = Brunton Park |attendance = 3,586 (1,212 Sunderland Fans) |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Cartwright |location = Hartlepool, England |stadium = Victoria Park |attendance = 5,617 (3,252 Sunderland Fans) |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = Sunderland |goals1 = |goals2 = Mandron |location = Albufeira, Portugal |stadium = Estadio Municipal de Albufeira |attendance = |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Sunderland |goals1 = Lucas |goals2 = |location = Albufeira, Portugal |stadium = Estadio Municipal de Albufeira |attendance = |referee = |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = Sunderland |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Albufeira, Portugal |stadium = Estadio Municipal de Albufeira |attendance = |referee = |result = D |stack = yes }} |goals1 = Fletcher Wickham |goals2 = |location = Bishop Auckland, England |stadium = Heritage Park |attendance = |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals1 = Vergini Wickham |goals2 = |location = Bishop Auckland, England |stadium = Heritage Park |attendance = |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Premier League League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches The fixtures for the 2014–15 season were announced on 18 June 2014 at 9am. Dorrans Olsson Berahino |goals2=Cattermole Roberge Larsson |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance=25,468 (2,700 away fans) |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=Yes }} |goals2=Mata Young Cleverley |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=43,217 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=Yes }} Mutch |goals2= Cattermole Giaccherini |stadium=Loftus Road |location=London |attendance=17,930 (1,772 away fans) |referee=Robert Madley |stack= Yes }} Kane van Aanholt Vergini Wickham Gómez Brown |goals2=Chadli Eriksen Dier |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=40,799 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack= Yes }} |goals2=Rodwell O'Shea |stadium=Turf Moor |location=Burnley |attendance=20,026 (4,108 away fans ) |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack= Yes }} Jones |goals2=Williams Rangel |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=41,325 |referee=Chris Foy |stack= Yes }} Fletcher Jones van Aanholt |goals2=Adam Muniesa Assaidi Bardsley Krkić |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=42,713 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack= Yes }} Pellè Cork Schneiderlin Bridcutt Tadić Wanyama Mané |goals2=Wickham Cattermole Bridcutt |stadium=St Mary's Stadium |location=Southampton |attendance=29,615 (2,559 away fans) |referee=Andre Marriner |stack= Yes }} Cattermole Wickham |goals2=Gibbs Sánchez Welbeck Arteta |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=44,449 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Jedinak |goals2=Fletcher Buckley Pantilimon Cattermole Gómez |stadium=Selhurst Park |location=London |attendance=23,212 (2,213 away fans) |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Larsson |goals2=McCarthy McGeady Baines |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=43,476 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} De Laet |goals2=Larsson Cattermole Fletcher |stadium=King Power Stadium |location=Leicester |attendance=31,825 (3,284 away fans) |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} Vergini Gómez |goals2=Costa Matić |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=45,232 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Cattermole |goals2=Agüero Jovetić Zabaleta Boyata |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=41,152 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Vergini Bridcutt Buckley |stadium=Anfield |location=Liverpool |attendance=44,716 (1,829 away fans) |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} Wickham |goals2=Downing Reid |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=41,694 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Tioté Colback Dummett |goals2=Coates Wickham Cattermole O'Shea Johnson |stadium=St James' Park |location=Newcastle |attendance=52,315 (2,738 away fans) |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Larsson Vergini Gómez Fletcher Jones |goals2=Ramírez Chester Brady Jelavić |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=44,817 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} Delph |goals2=Cattermole Johnson Brown Giaccherini |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=35,436 (2,955 away fans) |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} Touré Jovetić Zabaleta Lampard |goals2=Jones Larsson Rodwell Johnson Brown |stadium=Etihad Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance=45,367 (1,403 away fans) |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} Bridcutt |goals2=Marković Borini Coutinho Henderson Lovren |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=45,369 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} Eriksen |goals2=Larsson Rodwell Jones |stadium=White Hart Lane |location=Tottenham |attendance=35,973 (2,940 away fans) |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} Defoe Johnson Larsson Pantilimon |goals2=Marney |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=44,022 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} Dyer Ki Naughton |goals2=Defoe Bridcutt Larsson Gómez Fletcher |stadium=Liberty Stadium |location=Swansea |attendance=20,355 (1,630 away fans) |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Álvarez |goals2=Fer Zamora Ferdinand Barton |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=39,077 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Lescott Dawson |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=40,943 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=yes }} Rooney |goals2=Brown van Aanholt |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Manchester |attendance=75,344 (2,461 away fans) |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} McShane Robertson |goals2=Brown Rodwell Bridcutt Cattermole Larsson Álvarez |stadium=KC Stadium |location= Kingston upon Hull |attendance=23,017 (2,474 away fans) |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} |goals2=Bacuna Benteke Agbonlahor |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=45,746 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |result=L |stack=yes }} |goals2=Wickham |stadium=Boleyn Ground |location=London |attendance=34,914 (1,800 away fans) |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} Defoe Gómez van Aanholt Wickham Larsson |goals2=Taylor Colback |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=47,563 |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} Cattermole Wickham |goals2=Dann Murray Bolasie McArthur |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=42,073 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Diouf Wollscheid |goals2=Wickham Cattermole O'Shea Jones |stadium=Britannia Stadium |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=26,706 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} Jones Cattermole |goals2=Mané Ward-Prowse Wanyama Pellè |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=39,613 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=y }} Garbutt |goals2=Brown Graham Gómez Defoe , |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance=38,246 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} Cattermole Wickham Larsson |goals2=Huth |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=46,705 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium |location=London |attendance=59,987 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Cuadrado Rémy Matić |goals2=Fletcher Rodwell |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=London |attendance=41,620 |referee=Lee Mason |stack= }} FA Cup Bridcutt |goals2 = Murphy |location = Sunderland |stadium = Stadium of Light |attendance = 30,302 |referee = Mike Dean |result = W |stack = yes }} Coates Buckley |goals2 = |location = Sunderland |stadium = Stadium of Light |attendance = 22,961 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = D |stack = yes }} Woodrow Bodurov Fofana McCormack Hutchinson |goals2 = Bridcutt Bettinelli Álvarez Giaccherini Gómez |location = London |stadium = Craven Cottage |attendance = 14,777 (4,200 away fans) |referee = Paul Tierney |result = W |stack = yes }} Clarke Stead |goals2 = Fletcher Larsson Jones |location = Bradford |stadium = Valley Parade |attendance = 24,021 (4,253 away fans) |referee = Kevin Friend |result = L |stack = }} Football League Cup |goals2=Gómez Johnson Wickham |stadium=St Andrews |location=Birmingham |attendance=11,245 (1,997 away fans) |referee=Darren Bond |stack=yes }} Rodwell O'Shea Bridcutt |goals2=Muniesa N'Zonzi Arnautović Huth |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=17,353 |referee=Mike Dean |stack= }} First team squad Category:2014–15 Club seasons Category:Sunderland A.F.C. Category:2014–15 English Club seasons